The present invention relates, in general, to an adjustable camera mounting device and, more particularly, to an adjustable camera mounting device that permits the infinite rotational adjustment of the orientation of a camera between the horizontal and vertical positions and vice versa.
Both amateur and professional photographers have occasion to rotate their cameras from a horizontal position to a vertical position or any position therebetween to obtain the desired photograph of the subject matter. While this typically creates no physical problems for the photographer, such camera rotation usually results in the rotation of the associated flash unit that is either physically attached to the camera or to a bracket that is attached to the camera. When the angular orientation of the flash unit is changed, side shadows, which are undesirable, may be introduced into the resulting photograph. It should be noted that shadows behind the subject are desirable and such shadows can be produced when the flash unit is above the subject, rather than to one side thereof. There are numerous devices or brackets available to hold or mount a camera in a specific orientation without changing the orientation of the flash unit. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,897 (Price) discloses a support for a camera wherein the angular position of the camera with respect to the support can be adjusted by means of a mounting screw which is received through an elongated slot within the support and which threadingly engages a mount in the base of the camera. A non-skid pad is provided on the top surface of the support to grippingly engage the base of the camera preventing its movement relative thereto after the mounting screw has been tightened. In this case, in order to change the angular position of the camera with respect to the support and the flash unit attached thereto, the mounting screw must be loosened, the camera must be moved relative to the support, and then the mounting screw must be tightened. This cumbersome operation can result in the camera being positioned slightly offset from the desired position since the tightening of the mounting screw can result in the camera moving slightly relative to the support. Thus, it is extremely difficult to obtain the exact desired position of the camera relative to this support using the device disclosed in this patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,825 (Newton) discloses a support for a camera and a flash unit that permits the camera to be rotated through 90 degrees while maintaining the flash unit in a fixed position above the subject. In this case, the support permits the camera to be rotated between two fixed positions that are 90 degrees apart, but does not permit the positioning of the camera between these two fixed positions. U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,609 (Collier) discloses an adjustable camera mount that utilizes a support member having a lower cylindrical surface that is received within a complementary circular depression provided within a disk attached to a base plate. Here gain, a screw member must be loosened to permit the support member to be rotated within the complementary circular depression to a desired position, and then the screw member must be tightened. As in the Price patent, the loosening of the screw member, rotation of the support member to the desired location, and then the tightening of the screw member can result in the position of the camera being slightly offset from its desired position.
Thus, it can be seen that numerous mounting devices and brackets are available permitting a camera to be rotatably adjustable without changing the orientation of the flash unit, however, the devices do not permit the accurate positioning of the camera within the device or relative to the mounting bracket. In view of the foregoing, it has become desirable to develop a camera mounting device which permits the infinite rotational adjustment of the camera with respect to same from the horizontal position to the vertical position and vice versa and such rotational adjustment can be achieved without changing the orientation of the flash unit. In addition, the camera mounting device should be self-adjusting to compensate for wear through use.
The present invention solves the problem associated with the prior art camera mounting devices or brackets by providing a camera mounting device that permits the infinite adjustment of a camera relative thereto from the horizontal position to the vertical position and vice versa without changing the orientation of the flash unit, and is self-adjusting to compensate for wear through use. The camera mounting device of the present invention includes a base member having a curved recess portion with a substantially circular configuration circumscribing an arc of about 120 degrees. A pressure member and associated biasing torsion springs, along with oppositely disposed conical guide members, are received within the curved recess portion of the base member. A camera mounting member is provided having a substantially circular configuration circumscribing an arc of approximately 180 degrees with a slightly smaller radius than the curved recess portion in base member. A groove having a truncated conical configuration is provided in the camera mounting member. The truncated conical configuration of the groove in the camera mounting member is complementary to the conical configuration of the guide members and the tip of the pressure member. The camera mounting member is rotatably received within the curved recess portion of the base member permitting the pressure member and the conical guide members to be received therein. Spaced-apart parallel curved pressure members are provided in pockets in the curved recess portion of the base member and apply a slidable gripping contact between the base member and the camera mounting member. The combination of the gripping engagement between the conical side surfaces of the guide members in the base member with the complementary side surfaces of the groove in the camera mounting member in conjunction with the slidable gripping contact between the camera mounting member and the spaced-apart parallel pressure members in the base member permit the camera mounting member to be rotatable within the base member and, after rotation, to be grippingly held in any position selected, thus permitting the infinite rotational positioning of the camera between horizontal and vertical positions, and vice versa, without changing the orientation of the flash unit.